thirfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Eastern War
The Great Eastern War (1690 2E - 22 3E) was a conflict in which the Zahrian Empire successfully contested the supremacy of the Abantine Empire in Eastern Thir. While the list of primary belligerents consisted of only the two empires, it grew to include the Pandesetian League in the year 15 3E, a coalition of Desetian states that saw the war as an opportunity to regain control over the coasts of the Inner Sea and the lucrative trade that came with them. Background The last century of the Second Era was a time of high tensions as two empires rose to prominence in Eastern Thir; the Zahrians united to form an empire centred on Lake Sadesh and comprising all of the so-called Nadavashar, literally meaning the "middlelake". Known for their expansionist policy, effective administration and developed magical education that led to an army comprised of unique warrior-mages, the Zahrians managed to secure their territory by gaining full control over Lake Pachi in 1480 2E, conquering Simuaa in 1491 2E and Eniacato in 1522 2E and engulfing Lake Sadesh in 1530 2E. The second half of the 16th century 2E saw the rise of the Abantine Empire in the north. Led by Sali Tustik II, the Azure Hunt slowly made it's way south, counquering and dominating everyone they met on their way. The Azure Hunt stopped when the Abantine Empire established a border with Zahria in 1589 2E. Ever since both empires were great rivals, striving for domination of Eastern Thir. Knowing that a direct conflict would be devastating to both sides, they opted for using means such as espionage, trade embargoes and proxy wars. For the next century, tensions continued to rise. 1690 2E: Borderland Crisis The Borderland Crisis began with the Zahrian border city of Naluan. Tired and wary of the constant skirmishes and conflicts along the Zahrian-Abantine border, the city declared it's independence on 1st of October 1690 2E. A handful of both Zahrian and Abantine cities followed suit, with some only changing allegiance. By the end of the month, the borderlands were a mess of contested lands and the problem grew to such a scale that both empires sent their armies to the border, aiming to reestablish their authority and hopefully make territorial gains. While initially both armies focused on bringing the region to it's heels, the tension between both forces was thick and evident. On 2nd of November the Zahrians and Abantians met in Naluan, neither happy to concede the city. A quarrel between commanders led to a small skirmish that sonn turned into an all out battle that lasted 3 days and ended with the Zahrians' retreat. 1690 2E - 5 3E: First moves Both realms were ready for the possibility of war and knew that a conflict was very probable when they sent their armies to the borderlands. As such, not much time was needed to ready the armies and establish effective supply lines - everything had already been in motion. Gala's Campaign Zahria and Abantia shared two borders on the west and east shores of Lake Sadesh. The eastern border was way too narrow to be an effective way for conquest, meaning that only the western border was a viable option when considering military campaigns into either Abantia or Zahria; the Abantine Gala's Campaign did indeed go through Alsadesh, aiming to gain control over the Ashtarmanha river and possibly reach the river Ashtar. On 20th of November the Abantine armies crossed the Galata Mountains and only 10 days passed before they reached the regional capital of Yeshna's Blessing; the siege lasted for a whole month and ended with an inconclusive battle after which the Abantians temporarily stopped their march. Lake Sadesh and Olansan front While High Chieftess Gala II rampaged through Alsadesh, the Zahrian fleet was establishing it's dominance on the waters of both Lake Sadesh and the Inner Sea. A handful of Abantine cities on the lakefront were bombarded and heavily destroyed by Zahrian ships that also won an important naval battle. With the coming of the new year, Zahrians also decided to fight the Abantians on land; on 10th of January 1 3E a massive army of ~40,000 men left Ban Davalrata, led by Emperor Ishkandad IV himself. However, instead of relieving Alsadesh, the Zahrians decided to go the other way. Thanks to the naval domination on Lake Sadesh, the Zahrians easily managed to transport their troops behind the eastern border with Abantia, quickly securing a few strategic forts and cities along the coast. Having done that, the army marched onwards, leaving behind the narrow lakefront and reaching the plains of South Olansa by the middle of March. In the wake of such losses, the Abantians decided to forsake the Alsadeshan front and protect their heartlands; the hostile armies met on 30th of March 1 3E during the Battle of Burning Grass, a skirmish famous for the scorched plains and gigantic fires caused by Zahrian warrior-mages. While the Zahrians won that battle, their campaign was stopped dead in it's tracks by the battles of Makanon and Olansamatise, after which Ishkandad IV and his armies were forced to flee south, chased by the Abantians. Zahrian armies had no choice but to run through Alsadesh - an escape through Lake Sadesh would be too slow and end in countless deaths that the Zahrian emperor wanted to avoid. The decimated army managed to reach Yeshna's Blessing by the end of June. There, it was trapped by the Abantian troops coming from the north and the men already stationed in Abantine-controlled forts. The II Battle of Yeshna's Blessing was once again an inconclusive ordeal and created a stalemate on the Alsadeshan front. Alsadeshan front The Abantines managed to break the stalemate with the III Battle of Yeshna's Blessing on 1st of September 1 3E, during which the Azure Hunt successfully besieged the city and pushed the Zahrians out, once again forcing them to retreat. The Abantians needed time to recover, however, and it was only two months later that they made any new progress, pushing down Ashtarminha and finally reaching Ashtar itself by the middle of November. Having reached the river, the Abantine forces separated into two smaller contingents. One led by Gala II was supposed to go west and take control of all the lands up to the border with Djinni kingdoms. The second army, led by Sali Tustik IV, was to carry on pushing further into Nadavashar with the capital of Ban Davalrata as the ultimate goal. Gala's Second Campaign Gala and her armies left off with the end of November.